


Dreams and Realities

by Zenece



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenece/pseuds/Zenece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>B'Elanna has an intense crush on a certain Starfleet Captain...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams and Realities

Her mouth was hot on mine, tongues dueling for dominance. I groaned as her fingers urgently searched their way down and her mouth followed their path. I could feel her warm breath against my bare skin. With the slightest stroke she touched my centre and tasted me off her index finger, purring appreciatively. Ever so slowly she lowered her head, the tip of her tongue already darting out, eager to taste me from the source. I was trembling in anticipation. I closed my eyes, ready to be swept away on waves of pleasure... 

“The time is 0600 hours. The time is 0600 hours. The time is...”  
Furiously blinking I sat up. What the...?   
I slapped my combadge to shut that damned Computer up and groaning fell back down on the mattress. “Oh not again... Not a dream again!”   
I silently wondered what deity I had so thoroughly pissed off that it felt the need to make me suffer this way.   
My blood was still thundering through my veins and I could clearly smell my arousal. I wished I had the time to properly ‘take care’ of it, but if I did, I was going to be late. Maybe a cold shower was a better idea. 

The cold water cascading down on me helped a little, but it seemed as if the image of Kathryn Janeway’s nude body pressed intimately against my own equally naked body was grafted on the inside of my eyelids.   
I took a few deep, calming breaths and tried to regain my equilibrium.   
After a few minutes of trying to expel the demons of lust with cold water I stepped out of the shower stall, wiped the excess water off my body and headed for the replicator in search of breakfast. Glancing at the clock, I noticed that, despite my efforts, I was well on my way to be late for the weekly staff meeting. Great.  
Quickly I put on my uniform and combed my hair before heading to the Briefing Room.

The only one to arrive after me was Tom Paris. Now there was a shock.   
As I sat down I involuntarily glanced in the Captain’s direction and felt a surge of heat going through the lower regions of my body. I groaned inwardly. Not again.   
Suddenly all eyes were cast in my direction with a few of the accompanying eyebrows raised questioningly.   
The Captain cocked her head a little. “Is something wrong, Lieutenant?” She inquired.   
Apparently the groaning part had not been as inward as I’d intended. I felt my cheeks redden. Clearing my throat, I only briefly glanced in her direction since I didn’t trust myself to look her in the eye. “I’m fine Captain.”   
“Right...” She didn’t sound very convinced. She frowned in my direction for a moment, then looked around the table. “Okay, if everyone is settled, I’d like to start this meeting by...” 

She stood and slowly walked over to my chair, putting her hands on my shoulders. I inhaled sharply as she gently started massaging away the tension in my muscles.   
The rest of the senior staff didn’t seem to pay attention to her actions. Nor did they bat an eyelid when she planted little kisses on my hair and started nibbling on my right ear.   
I closed my eyes and mumbled something unintelligibly.  
“Lieutenant...”  
“Call me B’Elanna...” I moaned.  
“All right... B’Elanna... Are you okay?”  
Smiling softly, I mumbled. “Better than okay baby...”   
Then a hand was placed on my arm and I was gently shaken. I opened my eyes and stared right in the concerned features of Kathryn Janeway.   
Realization suddenly dawned. Oh no. Did I just...? 

I looked around the table. Tom and Harry were desperately trying to keep their faces neutral, Tuvok and Seven were looking at me with a raised eyebrow, Chakotay seemed a little puzzled and the Captain’s face was set in a worried frown.   
I flushed again and stammered. “I’m sorry Captain. I... I haven’t been sleeping well and...” And what? I couldn’t figure out an appropriate ending for the sentence so I just left it hanging in the air unfinished.   
Every eye in the room was still trained on me and I squirmed in my seat looking down at my hands.  
The Captain cleared her throat. “I see...” After a moment’s hesitation, she consulted her PADD and looked at me again. “Well then, Lieutenant. If you could just give us your weekly report on Engineering so we can finish this meeting?”  
I nodded tersely, trying to focus on my words. “We’re currently testing the improvements we made on the Warp Core last week. Preliminary results are promising; however there are still some problems with the injector ports. We think we may have found a way to solve it... My staff is working on it as we speak.”   
The Captain nodded. “Very well. Dismissed everyone.”

I got up quickly, eager to get out of there. From the corner of my eye, I saw Tom and Harry approaching. With a sardonic grin on his face, Tom put an arm around my shoulder. “So, B’Elanna... Care to let us in on that little daydream of yours?”   
Before I could show off my talent of spitting out Klingon expletives, the Captain interrupted me.  
“Lieutenant Torres, could I speak with you for a moment?”   
Oh Kahless no. I couldn’t decide what was worse: having to be the laughing stock of one Tom Paris or being alone in the same room with Kathryn Janeway.   
Harry and Tom rapidly exited the Briefing Room. The doors swooshed shut behind them. 

I swallowed and turned to face the Captain, trying to ignore my heart hammering in my chest. “Yes Captain?”  
Her face displayed a look of friendly concern. “Are you sure you’re all right B’Elanna? You seem a little... flushed. I’ve heard you’ve been putting in an awful lot of hours lately; maybe you should take it easier.”   
I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. That warp core project was the only thing keeping me sane as of late, the only thing I could focus on without being plagued by erotic dreams and visions. Kahless, maybe I did have a problem... 

She put her hand on my upper arm and I snapped my head up at the contact. “I’m fine Captain!”  
“B’Elanna, you practically jumped to warp just now.” She stated dryly. “If you don’t take it easy the next few days, I will order the Doctor to relieve you of duty for a week. It might take us a while longer, but we’ll finish that project without you.”   
No, no, no, she couldn’t do that! Without something else to occupy my thoughts I would go insane. I tried to sound reasonable. “Captain, this has nothing to do whatsoever with the warp core project, trust me.”   
She raised one eyebrow.  
“I just have a lot on my mind right now...” I continued abjectly.

“Anything I can help you with?”   
Oh, the images that produced. I let out a shuddering breath and bit my lip. Anything involving you and me and a distinct lack of clothing would help. I closed my eyes briefly and prayed I hadn’t said that out loud.   
Her hand reclaimed its place on my arm and it felt like it was burning through the fabric of my uniform.   
I pried my eyes open and saw her staring intently at me.   
“I really am worried about you, B’Elanna. Please let me know if there’s anything I can do to help.”   
I nodded tersely and with a last scrutinizing look in my direction, she left the Briefing Room.  
I exhaled heavily and wondered if a person could die of desire. If not, I had a feeling that I was going to be a first. 

~

The doors swooshed open and I breathed in deeply. Ah, home sweet Engineering.   
My staff was efficiently at work and the room seemed to be buzzing with activity. Of course a lot of the buzzing came from the warp core, but you catch my drift.   
I noticed Nicoletti was still trying to calibrate the injector ports and decided to lend her a hand. Nothing like an elusive engineering problem to occupy an insubordinate mind.   
She’d already made a lot of progress and I made a mental note to drop her name with the provisional board of promotion. Her work had been exemplary lately. 

Nicoletti indicated that the magnetic constrictors needed to be manually realigned for her next adjustment to the injector ports and I ducked under a console to reach the access panel. I adjusted the antimatter flow and monitored it carefully with my tricorder while Nicoletti made the necessary modifications to the injector ports.   
When she was finished I realigned the constrictors with a slight phase variance to compensate for the changes that had been made. 

Just as I was closing my tricorder, I picked up a certain scent in the air.   
Forgetting I was still halfway under a console, I snapped my head up and squarely banged it into solid tritanium plating. I cursed loudly, dropped my tricorder and reached for my poor head.   
Clumsily I crawled out of my workspace and felt a hand being pressed on my back. I sniffed again and the same scent I’d smelled earlier assaulted my nostrils. A touch of perfume, combined with the unique scent of what could only be described as Kathryn Janeway. 

By any means it was only faint, but for some reason I could always smell it clearly and my body always reacted to it without fail.   
“Captain.” I grunted, still holding my head. That was going to give one nasty bump.  
“It seems to become a habit of mine to ask you if you’re all right Lieutenant.” She said half joking.   
I winced as she touched the painful spot on my head. “I’ll be alright. Thick Klingon skull and all.”   
“Ah, no wonder you’re so stubborn sometimes.”   
I cast her a lopsided grin. “What can I do for you Captain?” 

She flashed one of those beatific smiles and I felt my knees go weak. I casually leaned on a console for some additional support.   
“Actually, I came down to see if I could give you a hand with those injector ports you’ve been having trouble with.”   
She did that from time to time. Claiming she needed to get her hands dirty every now and then, when Bridge duty became a little dull. And in Engineering there usually was some project going on that peeked her interest. 

I cast her an apologetic smile. “Sorry to ruin your plans Captain, but Nicoletti and I have just solved that one. Although if you’re really desperate to get your hands dirty, I think there are some EPS-manifolds that could use thorough cleaning.”   
Cocking her head, she cast me a mocking glare. “I think I’ll pass, thank you.”   
She looked around Engineering and her eyes fell on me again. “If scrubbing plasma manifolds is the most pressing thing to do around here, I see no reason why our presence is warranted. So unless you’re going to do the scrubbing yourself, Lieutenant, it looks like we both have the rest of the afternoon off.” 

I blinked. Time off to do what? I wasn’t mentally stable enough to have hours on end with nothing to do!   
The Captain continued. “Maybe you could get some rest, like I told you to.”   
I nodded hesitantly. Or maybe I could stage a warp core breach that would take me a few hours to stabilize and keep me safely in Engineering. 

The Captain cast a scrutinizing look at me and pursed her lips. “I know that look B’Elanna, in fact I invented it, but you’re not going to get away with it. So, you’re either going to have dinner with me in my quarters, where I can keep an eye on you, or I’ll personally deliver you to the capable hands of the Doctor so that he can see to it that you rest. Now, which is it going to be?”   
Great. That was like choosing between assimilation and vivisection. Or between Neelix’s cooking and radiation poisoning. Or kissing Tom Paris and... Nah, nothing could even come close to that one.

“Well?” She urged.  
“I’m thinking, I’m thinking.”   
She was starting to lose her patience. “I don’t bite, B’Elanna.”  
I know that, but I might... I closed my eyes and resisted the urge to sigh. “Okay, what time should I be at your place?”   
“1900 hours, wear something casual.”   
I nodded. “I’ll be there.” 

~

Wear something casual, she’d said.   
I stood in front of my closet, eyeing different outfits. Too informal, too tight, too short, too white... Maybe I should just voluntarily report to Sickbay. It would be far less stressful.   
A glance at the clock told me that I had exactly thirteen minutes to get ready.   
Finally I decided on a wine red tunic with loose pants a shade or two darker. I combed my hair and put on just a touch of make up. It was dinner with the Captain after all.   
Then I practically stormed out of my quarters, heading for the nearest turbolift. 

“Deck three, Captain’s quarters.”   
I slumped against the wall and breathed deeply. I would be fine. Everything would go smoothly. I was just going to have dinner with the most fantastic woman I had ever known. This was just a test of self control. I could do it.   
The turbo lift came to a stop and the doors slid open. I calmly made my way over to her quarters and pressed the doorchime with a serene look on my face.   
The doors opened and revealed a stunning Kathryn Janeway, smiling sweetly.   
I felt my resolve crumble faster than a Ferengi chased by a targ in mating season. 

“B’Elanna, do come in!” She stepped back a little as I entered and then turned around to guide me to the couch. I stared at her swaying hips, clad in a knee length, black skirt and swallowed. I sighed and shook my head; this was going to be a long night.  
She turned to face me and gestured at the couch. “Please, sit down. Can I get you a glass of wine?”   
I nodded dumbfounded, not trusting myself to speak just yet.   
As she walked towards the replicator, I once again stared at her beautiful form. She was barefoot, and then there was the elegant black skirt and matching black top. Sleeveless and with a turtleneck. 

She returned with a bottle of wine and two glasses. As she poured the wine, the right strap of her bra, also black I noted, fell off a little and I stared intently at that tantalizing piece of undergarment. Unconsciously she pulled it up again with her left hand. I wondered if this was one of those automatic gestures for her.   
She handed me a glass and sat down on the other side of the couch. Before it could get awkward she spoke. “So, tell me, how did you solve that problem with the injector ports?” 

Engineering talk. That I could do.   
“We spent hours trying to figure out the new matter/antimatter proportions for the modified injector system. Yet every time we thought we had it right, a slight phase variance in the magnetic constrictors would disrupt the flow and cause an overload in the injector ports. We tried everything but couldn’t get it right. So eventually we set our mind to finding the hypothetical optimal flow rate and then calculating the accompanying phase variance so that we could realign the constrictors to accommodate automatically.”

She nodded admiringly. “Interesting way of handling that. I think most people would have focused their efforts on eliminating the phase variance, rather than just work with it. I’ve always admired this ability of yours, B’Elanna, to think outside the box.”   
I blushed. “Thank you Captain.”   
She gave me a half smile and cocked her head a little. “Please, call me Kathryn. No uniforms, no ranks, and from now on no more ship’s business.”   
I nodded slightly. There went the last of my safeties. 

She got up and I tried not to stare at the play of muscles in her calves as she did so.   
“Let me just replicate dinner, unless you’re not hungry yet?”  
I nodded enthusiastically. “Sounds great. What are we having?”   
She smirked a little. “I know my lack of skill at the replicator is legendary, but I’ve been known to make a mean pot roast. And I also perfected a traditional family recipe for potato salad.”   
I smiled. “Great, I love potato salad!”   
She headed for the replicator and spoke over her shoulder in my direction. “Why don’t you go sit at the dinner table. I’ll only be a minute.” 

I brought the wine to the table and sat down, just as she returned with the food. It smelled quite good actually.  
She gave me a large portion of the potato salad and a healthy portion of meat, then served herself and sat down too. “Well, bon appétit!”   
I dug in, trying the potato salad first. Not bad. Not bad at all. “Mmm, this is quite good! Any way I can convince you to give me the recipe?”   
She feigned shock. “But... If I give you my secrets, then it wouldn’t be ‘potato salad à la Janeway’ anymore. It would just plainly be ‘potato salad’...” She shook her head. “If you like it so much, you’ll simply have to come over for dinner more. It’s the only thing I can decently replicate, so it’s the only thing I serve...” She flashed me a bright smile.   
A piece of meat almost went down the wrong way when she looked at me like that. Was the woman trying to kill me or what? 

We ate in companionable silence for a few minutes and I concentrated on the food. So far so good. I had myself under control for the most part and even though I was not completely relaxed, I was enjoying myself.   
Suddenly I felt her gaze upon me and I looked up.   
She cocked her head to the side a little. “You don’t seem to be very at ease B’Elanna. Don’t tell me you’re nervous because you’re having dinner with the Captain.”   
I swallowed my food. “But I’m not having dinner with the Captain remember?”   
She smiled. “Touché... So you’re uneasy because you’re having dinner with me then?”   
Yes yes yes. “No, of course not.”   
She must have noticed my slight hesitation because she frowned. I met her gaze but felt my cheeks reddening. Oh no. And I had been doing so well. 

“B’Elanna?” She inquired?   
Great, now I’d done it. “Look Cap... Kathryn, I’m not nervous about having dinner with you. I just have a lot on my mind and...”   
She shook her head, indicating she didn’t understand. “And what?”  
Thin ice. I was on thin ice here. Trying my best to remain calm I stated. “And nothing. I just... I’m a little on edge, I’m sorry.”   
Her features softened. “Yes well, I’ve noticed. And if there’s anything I can do, please, let me know. I am worried about you, B’Elanna.”   
Breathing in deeply, I cast her an apologetic glance. “Thank you, but I have to work this one out by myself. Please?”   
Apparently satisfied for the moment she nodded. “Okay, I guess.” 

We resumed eating, but now there was no way I could just relax and have fun. With difficulty I finished my meal and tried to appear at ease. Judging by the worried glances she kept casting my way, I wasn’t fooling her at all.   
“Would you like dessert? I had terranut soufflé planned.”  
“Yes please.” I answered tersely after a beat.  
The pleasantness of the earlier conversation was completely gone.  
She headed over to the replicator and came back with two servings of dessert. As she sat down, she cast a concerned look in my direction. “B’Elanna...”

I looked up; my expression guarded, and noticed she seemed uncertain how to proceed.  
“I’m sorry if I’ve offended you earlier. I didn’t mean to make you even more uncomfortable and...”   
All of a sudden I felt so very exhausted. What was the point in sitting here, torturing myself like that? “Look Captain, it’s not your fault that I’m uncomfortable. In fact it’s mine. I shouldn’t even have come here in the first place.”  
She blinked in surprise.   
I shook my head and rose from my chair. “Thank you for a lovely dinner Captain, but right now I think I should go.” I turned and headed to the door. The sooner I got out of here the better. What had I been thinking anyway? 

“Sit down Lieutenant.” Her voice was razor sharp.   
I stopped and was close to growling ‘Or what?’ but the sharpness of her tone made me walk back to the chair and sit down again. I stared at the untouched dessert in front of me.   
“There is no reason for you to treat me so disrespectful. Now... finish your dessert. Please.”   
I looked at her incredulously. She was going to make me sit here and finish my dessert?? I wanted to protest but she seemed about ready to explode so I sullenly complied.   
I took a mouthful and dug my spoon in again, determined to eat as fast as possible. 

After swallowing for a second time, I heard a muffled sound coming from the other side of the table. I looked up to see her desperately trying to hold her laughter. She bit her lip but couldn’t hold herself any longer and slapped her hand in front of her mouth, laughing out loud.   
I was too startled by the sudden change to do anything but stare at her.   
She slowed down a little after a minute. “Oh, I’m sorry B’Elanna. But I just had this vision of becoming my mother.” Grinningly she shook her head. “I was this close from sending you to your room and grounding you for two weeks.” She exhaled heavily and closed her eyes.   
When she opened them, she was relatively serious again. “I’m sorry.” 

Damn it, I was nothing but clay in her hands, ready to be molded into whatever shape she wished. I was sorry too. Of course I was sorry too! I never meant to be rude like that, never meant to disrespect her of all people!  
I smiled apologetically at her. “I’m sorry too. I didn’t mean to insult you.”   
She waved her hand dismissively. “Don’t worry about it, I’ve been insulted before. Now please...” She gestured at the dessert in front of me.  
We ate the rest of our dessert in a comfortable silence. When she was finished, she put her spoon down and smilingly shook her head. “I can’t believe I’m turning into my mother! And you thought you had problems...”

“Is that such a bad thing? Turning into your mother? I thought you liked her very much?”  
She smiled softly. “I do. I love her very much. But that doesn’t mean I want to be her.”  
“What is she like?” Suddenly, I found myself wanting to hear her talk about home. I wanted to know the little things. Things she rarely told anyone.   
Closing her eyes, she leaned back in her chair. “Well, she’s a very strong woman. Passionate, stubborn, elegant, warm and almost painfully rational. She’s a mathematician you know. They tend to be rational. But my sister and I used to curse that side of her when we tried to argue for later curfews and more allowance. We could never win from her and it used to drive us crazy.” She paused for a moment, remembering. “You know, I think that right now, I understand her better than ever. Maybe it’s because I’m older, or maybe it’s because I haven’t seen her in such a long time, but I feel as though I can only now appreciate her for everything she is and has been. I hope that one day I can tell her that...”  
I reached out over the table squeezed her hand a little. “I’m sure you’ll get the chance.” 

The touch seemed to bring her back to the present. “Well, I don’t know about you, but I could use a cup of coffee right now.”   
I nodded, glad that the good mood of earlier had been reestablished.   
“Join me on the couch?” She asked. “It talks easier.”   
And it gave me a better view of her legs. I internally groaned. When was this torture going to end? I willed myself not to be affected by those smooth and firm, yet delicate calves.   
“Penny for them?”   
My head snapped up. “Sorry?”   
“Penny for your thoughts. You seemed a little distracted.” She grinned. “Either that or you were staring at my legs.” 

Dare I try flattering my way through? “Well, you do have great legs.”   
She blinked for a moment, trying to figure out what to make of my response. Then she flashed me a shy smile filled with mirth. “Thank you.”   
We sipped our coffee. It was a little strong for my liking; it would probably keep me warped for hours. 

She sighed appreciatively. “Oh, I could kill for this stuff.”   
I smirked. “That was never in doubt. Rumor goes that you once threatened to feed an ensign to Tarquelian wilderbeasts for accidentally deleting your favorite blend from the replicator.”   
She cocked her head. “Now that’s an exaggeration. I just threatened to throw him out of an airlock, that’s all.”  
I raised my eyebrows.   
“What? He did delete my favorite blend! I had to make a statement!” She defended herself. 

“Okay...” I eyed her apprehensively as I put my cup on the table. “Remind me not to get on your bad side.”   
She put her cup down too and patted my leg by way of assuring me. “You don’t have anything to worry about B’Elanna. Just steer clear from the coffee and you’ll be fine.”   
Touching me again. Deep breaths, B’Elanna. Go on, you’re doing great! I closed my eyes and couldn’t contain a soft moan. Why was her hand still on my thigh? Arousal was coursing through my veins and my face was flushing yet again.  
“B’Elanna?”   
Now another hand was placed on my forehead. That was more than I could take.

I jumped up to get away from her.   
Confusion was written all over her face as she got up and approached me. I was breathing heavily, arms crossed over my chest. My heart was pounding in my ears.   
Tentatively she reached out and put a hand on my upper arm. I flinched but willed myself not to pull away. Obviously concerned, she put her other hand on my shoulder and pulled me closer in a reassuring hug.   
She made shushing noises and softly stroked my back as I slumped in her embrace, my arms still folded in front of my chest.

“Sshh, it’s alright.” She murmured repeatedly.   
I calmed down a little. “But it’s not.” I countered in an unsteady voice.   
She stepped back a little, her hands still on my shoulders, to look me in the eye. “Why not?”   
“Because...” I averted my gaze.  
Her hand softly stroked my hair. “Because what?” She urged.  
I closed my eyes and bit my lip. I was not going to tell her. I was not going to tell her. “Because I love you...” I whispered. Damn my big mouth. 

The only response I got was a complete lack of response.   
I pried my eyes open and saw her frozen on the spot, her expression a mixture of shock and confusion.   
As I stepped back, her hands fell back alongside her body. “I think I should go now.”   
Without waiting for a response, I headed for the door.   
Right before it slid open, she apparently came out of her stupor. “Wait, B’Elanna!”   
I stopped but didn’t turn around. 

“You can’t just drop this on me and then walk away... You owe me more than that.”   
The softness of her voice felt like salt in an open wound. “Please Captain; I already made enough of a fool of myself here tonight.” My voice sounded strangled and wasn’t sure how much more I could take.  
Apparently she was right behind me, because I felt her hand on my back. “You haven’t made a fool of yourself B’Elanna. You just... surprised me a little. And now I’d like to sit down and talk about this.” 

I refused to turn around so she moved to stand between me and the door, attempting to look me in the eye. I persistently averted my gaze.   
“Please, let’s sit down and talk about this.” She said with a pleading voice.  
“Well I don’t want to talk about it Captain.” I countered. “You weren’t even supposed to know. Just forget what I said.”   
I tried to escape, but she effectively blocked my path, grabbing my shoulders. “You’re not playing fair B’Elanna. Dropping this bombshell on me and then asking me to ignore it?” 

She was right, I was being unfair. But damn it, I just wanted to get out of here.   
There was no need to rub it in that she couldn’t and wouldn’t return my feelings. I got the message already. I just wanted to go to my quarters and smack my head against a bulkhead a few times. Was that too much to ask?  
She sighed. “B’Elanna, I know this isn’t easy for you, but I can’t just ignore this. So can you please sit down and at the very least just listen to me?”   
My shoulders slumped as I gave in. “Alright.” She wasn’t about to let me go anyway. 

I went over to the couch and sat back down, ramrod straight, avoiding looking at her.  
She lowered herself on a futon on my right and exhaled softly. “First of all...” She paused. “First of all, let me say I’m flattered.”   
I was desperately wishing I was anywhere but here. A Borg assimilation chamber seemed tempting right now.  
“And surprised too. I really didn’t see this one coming. I think, if I’m being honest, I never expected for a woman to be... interested... in me.”   
She wasn’t into women. Got it. Now could I go? Outwardly, I remained impassive, determined to keep my dignity.

She quizzically looked at me. “Were you ever going to tell me if it hadn’t been for tonight?”   
“No.” I replied and swallowed.  
“Why not?” She asked in a soft voice.  
I resisted the urge to laugh hysterically. “Because it wouldn’t solve anything. It would just be awkward. Like it is now.”   
She pursed her lips. “It’s only awkward if we let it be awkward.”   
How could it not be awkward? “Am I missing something here? I love you. You can’t return my feelings. It’s bound to be awkward.” 

Her voice was dangerously low. “You’re putting words in my mouth B’Elanna. I never said I couldn’t return your feelings.”   
“Then what are you saying?” She didn’t make sense.   
“I’m saying that... I don’t know if I can return your feelings.”   
Oh. All stop. Hadn’t seen that one coming. So this meant what? That I actually might have a chance? I was almost afraid to get my hopes up.   
For a moment, I was lost in my own thoughts.   
When I looked at her, I saw she had her eyes closed and was rubbing her temples.   
Softly I asked the question that was running through my mind. “Is not knowing a good or a bad thing?” 

With an exasperated sigh, she got up and walked to the window. “I don’t know.” Throwing her hands in the air she continued. “Seems there are lots of things I don’t know all of a sudden.”   
She gazed at the stars for a few moments and I quietly watched her back.   
Shaking her head, she suddenly chuckled. “You certainly know how to throw a bombshell my dear.”   
Yeah, well, it wasn’t like I had done it on purpose.   
“If you want to be alone now, I could just... go.” I stated, figuring that maybe she’d rather have me out of her sight for a while.

“Oh no you won’t.” She turned around. “You’re not getting away that easily.”   
I stayed put, not knowing exactly what to do or say next.   
She let herself fall next to me on the couch, looked up at the ceiling and sighed. “It’s just such a... new... and foreign concept to me. I never even wondered if I could be attracted to women, much less act upon such an attraction.”   
She turned to look at me. “I definitely care a lot about you... More than some of my past lovers; come to think of it.” My heart fluttered as she paused for a second. “I don’t mean for any of this to come across as homophobic, but I’m a little intimidated by this whole ‘love between women’ thing.”

I thought about that for a moment as she continued to gaze at me intently. I wasn’t sure I wanted to know her answer to my next question. “Intimidated by women in general or you and me in particular?”   
She shook her head. “It’s not the women or you I’m intimidated by... It’s the loving part. The way I see it, it’s so much more... intense. Does that make any sense?”  
I cast her a confused half-smile. “A little. But what’s wrong with ‘intense’?”   
She studied her hands. “Nothing. I’m just not sure I can do it.” 

I scooted closer and took her hands in mine. “Why not?”   
She closed her eyes and swallowed convulsively. “Lots of reasons... The main one being that I’m scared.”   
“I would never do anything to hurt you.” I whispered.   
She squeezed my hands. “Oh I know that, silly. It’s me I’m scared of, not you.”   
“I don’t understand.” I countered. “You’re afraid of yourself?”  
“No. Yes. I’m afraid of losing control, of needing someone, of giving myself completely...” Her voice broke and she put a hand over her mouth, trying to get hold of herself. She sniffed. “Sorry.”   
Looking up, she exhaled heavily. “I think this conversation warrants something stronger than coffee, don’t you?” 

As she headed over to the replicator I decided I needed to stretch my legs as well. I walked over to the window and pensively gazed at the stars. This had turned out to be quite the day.   
She came to stand next to me, silently handing me a glass of something. Good plain old Scotch I discovered when I took a sip.   
Her hand sought mine and our fingers interwove. I smiled at the gesture and lightly stroked her thumb with my own. She gave me a little squeeze in response.   
After another sip of whisky, I put my glass down on a little side-table and broke the silence. “So... What’s the plan?” 

“Good question.” She answered after placing her glass next to mine.   
In the vague reflection of the window, I saw her turn to look at me and I spoke softly. “You know how I feel about you...” I swallowed. “I love you Kathryn. Nothing you say or do will change that.”   
When I gazed at her, I saw tears form in her eyes. My heart skipped a beat at that display of emotion.   
“Do you really mean that?” She whispered hoarsely.  
“Yes.” I breathed, drowning in her eyes.  
She stroked my cheek with her free hand. “Show me...” 

I briefly closed my eyes and leaned a little closer to her, pressing a feathery kiss on her forehead, and then lovingly tipped my nose against hers. I brought up our still intertwined hands to lightly kiss her knuckles.   
She let out a shuddering breath. A tear slowly trailed a path over her cheek.   
I cupped her face to brush it away with my thumb, and she turned into the touch. We let go of each other’s hands and she placed hers around my neck, tugging me closer.   
With my eyes closed, I let my lips softly brush over hers, feeling them twitch under my touch. She whimpered quietly as I pulled back a little. 

She breathlessly closed the distance between us again and heatedly pressed her lips against mine while tangling her fingers in my hair. I put my hands on her hips and molded her body against my own. She whimpered again. A tiny sound in the back of her throat that made my heart race.   
Tentatively, I let the tip of my tongue flutter over her delicate lips. She responded immediately by opening her mouth and pressing her body impossibly closer to mine. 

Our tongues danced together, stroking softly, eagerly exploring each other. My mouth worshipped hers passionately and she responded with equal fervor.   
A blazing fire spread inside me and all my senses focused on the wonderful sensation of her lips on mine.   
I desperately tried to convey everything I felt for her in slow, open mouthed kisses.   
She was so sensual, so intense and passionate. Everything I ever desired and more.   
Slowing down a little, she moaned. I gently sucked her bottom lip, unwilling to let go of her completely. She stroked my upper lip with her tongue once more before drawing back, breathing raggedly.

Her hands trailed gently over my face and I slowly opened my eyes.  
I found her gazing at me with a smoldering look. Her pupils were dilated and her face was flushed. She bit her bottom lip and exhaled softly. “Wow.”   
My face split into a wide grin. “Wow indeed.”   
She bowed her head a little and I pressed my lips on her forehead again, savoring the euphoric feeling running through me.   
I wondered what she was thinking but I didn’t want to push her so I stayed silent.

After a moment she looked up again and smiled softly. “Well, I was right... This was intense.”   
“Mmm...” I nodded, not knowing how else to respond.  
She brought her face closer to mine and I felt her warm breath play on my lips. With a husky voice she continued. “All I keep thinking about is how I want to kiss you again...” She placed a chaste kiss on my mouth. “And again...” Another kiss. “And again...”   
I closed my eyes and moaned as she sensually kissed me. This time not as hungrily as before, but definitely equally hot and intense.   
She drew back and I groaned in frustration.

“I guess that answers your question...” She smiled sweetly.   
Huh? “What question?” My brain struggled to catch up but failed miserably.   
“The plan.” She clarified. “You asked what the plan was.”   
Ah. That question. “And?” I prompted.  
She cocked her head and grinned. “I haven’t worked out the details yet, but it definitely involves kissing you... a lot.”   
I felt as if I were on fire. “I think I can live with that.” I beamed.   
She closed her eyes and put her head on my shoulder. I felt her shuddering breath against my neck. 

“Are you nervous about this?” I asked.  
“Oh yeah.” She admitted shakily.  
“Don’t be.” I breathed. “We’ll go slow. I won’t push you; I’ll just be there to guide you.”   
She nuzzled my neck. “Okay... Slow is good.”   
“Slow is good.” I repeated, hoping that my thundering heart would get the message.  
“So what do we do now?” She asked, lifting her head.   
I glanced at the clock. “Well, it’s late and, unless I’m mistaken, you have to be on the Bridge in the morning. So I should leave and let you get some rest.”

She frowned as if she had forgotten all about Bridge duty. “Right... We can’t let this interfere with our work.”   
“I know.” I conceded. “Work comes first. That’s a given.”   
She nodded. “Of course.”  
“That said, I think it’s time for me to go now. It’s late.” I stated regretfully. Leaning closer, I placed a soft kiss on her lips. “Sweet dreams, Kathryn.”   
She copied the gesture. “You too, B’Elanna.”  
Not too happy to let her out of my arms, much less my sight, I made my way to the door. 

“You know, I’m not likely to fall asleep anytime soon...” I heard her voice from behind me. “So maybe you can stay a little while longer... If that’s alright with you.”   
I chuckled and turned around. It was more than just alright. “If you’re sure... I wouldn’t mind at all.”   
She motioned for me to join her on the couch. I sat down and leaned back as she snuggled close to me. She tucked her legs up underneath her and sighed happily.   
“So,” she began conversationally, “what I’d like to know is: who were you daydreaming about this morning during the staff meeting in the Briefing Room?”

I felt my cheeks reddening a little and cleared my throat. “Uhm, you actually.”   
“Do you often have daydreams about your coworkers?” She teased.  
“Oh yes.” I stated mock seriously. “Especially about Neelix. There’s just something about his whiskers that makes him... completely irresistible.”  
She grinned widely. “So you like whiskers... Anything else I should know about?”   
“Hmm, let’s see...” I pretended to be thinking. “I also seem to have a thing for beautiful Starfleet Captains.” Now it was her time to blush. Kahless, she looked cute like that. 

She shifted a little and her bra strap fell off her shoulder again. She didn’t notice. Of course I did. With one finger I pushed it back up.   
I sensed her tense up at my touch.   
“Hey, it’s okay.” I soothed. “It was just your bra strap.”   
She exhaled softly. “Sorry... Guess I’m not completely used to this.”   
I stroked her cheek. “You set the pace here. I won’t do anything unless you ask me to.”   
“I know.” She nodded. “You just startled me a little. That’s all.” She yawned.

“You’re tired.” I observed.   
She rubbed her eyes. “A little.”   
“Well then, go catch some sleep. I’ll see you tomorrow.” I urged.  
Stretching her legs out, she turned to me. “What time do you have to go on duty?”   
“I don’t.” I smiled. “Tomorrow’s my day off.”   
She stood and yawned again. “Tuck me in, in a minute?”   
I raised my eyebrows.  
“What? I like to be tucked in.” She said with a teasing smile.   
I swallowed and nodded.   
“Just give me a minute to get ready for bed.” With that, she disappeared in her bedroom. 

I looked around her quarters and thought over everything that had transpired here tonight. For once in my life, my big mouth actually had gotten me what I wanted. Now there was a new one. It usually just got me in trouble.   
“B’Elanna?”   
I was shaken out of my reverie and looked in the direction of her bedroom. She stood in the doorway, clad in her pajamas. A white tank top and a pair of beige boxer shorts. Her breasts strained against the fabric and the outline of her nipples was clearly visible.   
Swallowing convulsively I got up. 

When I entered her bedroom, she was sitting up in bed, the duvet already drawn to her waist.   
She lovingly gazed up at me. “I know it’s a strange thing to ask you, but I’ve always liked being tucked in.” She laid down. “I guess it makes me feel safe.”   
I smiled softly. “I can check under your bed for monsters as well, if you want.”   
“Oh, would you? Please?” She grinned.  
I ducked and cast a look under the bed. “All clear.”   
“Good. Now, do I get my goodnight kiss?” She asked teasingly. 

Grinning, I sat on the bed next to her and pulled the duvet up to her shoulders.   
I bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips. “Sweet dreams Kathryn...”   
She took my hand. “Will you stay until I sleep?”   
Did I look like I wanted to leave? “Sure.”  
I put a pillow against the headboard and leaned against it. She placed her hand on my leg and sighed contentedly as I softly petted her hair.   
“Sleep well, Kath.”  
“Mmm, ‘night Lanna...” 

~

“The time is 0600 hours. The time is...”   
Just as I reached out my arm to slap that damned combadge, the computer stopped.  
I lifted my head. “Huh?”   
“Sshh.” A soft hand gently pushed me back down on the mattress. “You can sleep in; it’s your day off.”   
My sleep-fogged brain barely registered the words. I pried one eye open to see Kathryn tuck her shirt in her uniform pants. Was this a dream or not?   
She put on her jacket and ducked to kiss my temple. “Just sleep dear. I’ll see you after my duty shift.”   
I mumbled something unintelligibly and drifted back into unconsciousness. 

Some time later, I awoke with a jolt.   
Vague remnants of a dream swirled through my mind. Something about gray-haired versions of Kathryn Janeway sending me to my room without dessert.   
I shook my head to get rid of the cobwebs.   
It took me a moment to realize that I was not in my own bed. Looking down, I found that I had slept in my clothes. Great.  
Suddenly memories of the previous evening washed over me. My face split into a wide grin and I let myself fall back on the mattress, enjoying the feeling of being in Kathryn Janeway’s bed.

I got up and headed for her bathroom to freshen up. My reflection grinned back at me when I looked in the mirror.   
I noticed that my clothes were rumpled from sleep. I couldn’t walk through the corridors looking like that. Deciding to take a sonic shower, I stepped out of my pants and panties, lifted my tunic over my head and removed my bra.   
My heart beat a little faster at the thought that I was now standing naked in Kathryn Janeway’s bathroom.  
I stepped in the cubicle and let the sonic pulses gently massage my body.

After the shower, I picked up my clothes and padded naked to the replicator to recycle them and order a fresh uniform.   
I put on the underwear, the pants and the gray top and slung the vest over a chair.   
The dishes were still on the table and I recycled them too, as well as the coffee cups and the whisky glasses.   
I looked at the now empty table for a minute and then turned back to the replicator.   
“Computer: one single red rose.”   
It materialized and I gently placed it on the table. I knew it was a cliché a mile wide, but I couldn’t care less.   
Smiling broadly, I picked up my vest and left her quarters.

~

Her duty shift had ended half an hour ago. And I was starting to wonder why I hadn’t heard from her. ‘Maybe she’s chickening out...’ a little voice in my head whispered. ‘Oh shut up.’ I snapped back at it and read the same page of my Klingon romance novel for the fourth time without actually knowing what it said. Maybe she had changed her mind...  
The door chime interrupted that train of thought and I jumped up enthusiastically. “Come in!” I grinned widely as the door opened.   
“Wow, someone seems happy to see me!”   
Tom Paris. It was Tom Paris. If there was one person I didn’t want to see right now, it was Tom Paris. 

I groaned. “What do you want Tom?”   
Not noticing the annoyed look on my face, or pretending not to notice, which was far more likely, he entered my quarters and turned to me, casually leaning against a bulkhead. “I came to ask you out tonight.”   
“I’ve told you before and I’ll tell you again: I’m not interested.” I stated exasperated.  
He pulled me in his arms. “I love it when you play hard to get.”   
I shoved my knee in his groin hard enough to cause some serious hurt. “Try that again, and you won’t live to tell it.” I spat. “Now get out!”

With difficulty, he headed for the door. As it opened, he nearly bumped into no one other than Kathryn Janeway. She eyed him quizzically as he stumbled towards the turbolift and then questioningly looked at me.   
“You don’t want to know...” I said, almost feeling guilty for what I’d done to him. Almost.  
I motioned for her to come in, already forgetting about Tom Paris.   
She hesitantly took a few steps into the room. “If this is a bad time...”   
“No, it isn’t. In fact, I was waiting for you.” I smiled.   
“I stopped by my quarters on the way.” She stated. That explained why she was a little late. “Thank you for the rose...” She added, smiling shyly.  
I grinned. “You’re welcome.” 

She still stood at the door and looked uncertain what to do next. I imagined that if she had less self control, she would be fidgeting furiously.   
Taking the initiative, I took a step closer so that we stood toe to toe and studied her face. “Hi.” I breathed.   
“Hi.” She replied with a nervous smile and cast her eyes down.   
Putting my finger under her chin, I tilted her head and delicately kissed her lips. “Hi...” I repeated.   
She closed her eyes and smiled, then mimicked the gesture. “Hi.”   
Simultaneously, we closed the distance and kissed each other properly this time; her tongue caressing mine two or three times before we broke apart.   
“Hi.” We said in unison and grinned.

I took her hands in mine and guided her to the couch. “How was your day?”   
“Boring.” She sighed.  
“Nothing interesting happened?” I asked.   
She flashed me a teasing smile. “Well you weren’t there, so no.”   
“And there I thought I was corny...” I responded, but I beamed nonetheless.   
As we sat down, she pulled my PADD from under her and glanced at it.   
“’Women Warriors at the River of Blood’?” She inquired with a raised eyebrow.  
I grinned sheepishly. “Klingon romance novel.”   
“Ah.” She stated and cocked her head pensively. “Perhaps I should read it... It might provide me with some... useful... insights.” 

“Maybe...” I countered. “It’s a good book, but some of the scenes are a little too violent for my tastes. I don’t exactly see the thrill in breaking each other’s bones or using daggers to draw blood.”  
She let out a little sigh of relief. “Well that’s good to know...”   
I leaned in to kiss her neck. “Of course that doesn’t mean that I won’t bite you occasionally.” I purred as I gently nipped her earlobe.   
She hissed in surprise and let out a little moan. “I don’t mind the occasional bite.” She nuzzled my neck. “As long as the marks are not visible when I’m wearing my uniform.” 

I leaned back and cast her a sly grin. “Then maybe you should get out of that uniform...”   
She blinked a few times; obviously she hadn’t seen that one coming.   
I gently kissed the tip of her nose, meaning to apologize for being a little too pushy, but to my surprise she guided my hand to the zipper of her vest and made me tug it down.  
The halves parted and she shrugged the material off her shoulders. The movement caused her breasts to strain against the gray turtleneck shirt.

On its own volition, my hand moved towards her and delicately cupped one breast. She instinctively pressed forward and tipped her head back, exposing her throat.   
I trailed a path with my tongue from the edge of her turtleneck to the point of her chin.  
She moaned, pushed me back against the couch, moved to straddle my thighs and kissed me forcibly. I responded with equal ardor, tangling one hand in her hair and pulling her body closer to me with the other.   
Our tongues danced together as we hungrily devoured each other. Her mouth hot on mine, her breathing labored, her breasts pressed against me. 

“Chakotay to Janeway.”   
Now there was a mood killer...  
She jumped off me faster than light; her eyes wide open in alarm.   
Then, after a blink, grabbed her vest and pressed her combadge, quickly clearing her throat. “Yes Commander?”  
“I was wondering if you were free for dinner tonight. I’m cooking.”   
“That’s very kind of you, but...” She looked at me intently. “I already have other plans...”  
“Oh...” He sounded disappointed. “Perhaps another time?”   
“That would be nice.” She replied politely. “Thank you.”  
“Well that’s settled then. Enjoy your evening.”   
She pursed her lips. “Oh I will...”

“So what exactly are your plans for tonight?” I inquired with an amused expression, getting up to stand in front of her.   
She raised both eyebrows and cocked her head a little. “I was hoping that... maybe you and I could... continue to explore... this?” She asked almost shyly.   
“This?” I prompted.  
“Mmm.” She murmured and closed the distance to place a chaste kiss on my lips. “This...” Then her hand was tentatively placed on my breast. “And this...”   
I whimpered softly at the touch. “That can be arranged.” I breathed.  
“Good...” She replied in a husky tone.

Her hands moved to my waist to untuck my shirt and I inhaled sharply as they made contact with the bare flesh of my abdomen. Tantalizingly slow, her hands traveled upwards until they reached my bra.   
I let out a shuddering breath when exploring fingers trailed the edge of the piece of clothing that was in their way.   
Swaying a little on my feet, I murmured. “I don’t think I can keep standing up...”   
“Then perhaps we should go lay down...” She replied softly and nodded in the direction of the bedroom.

I gazed intently into her eyes. “Are you sure?”   
“Yes...” She whispered. “I want to be with you, B’Elanna. I need to be with you.”   
“I want you too.” I breathed. “You have no idea how much...” Hungrily, I kissed her again. It seemed that I could never get enough of those elegant, velvety lips or that pert little tongue.   
Her hands resumed their exploration and my knees started to buckle. I moaned and put my arms around her shoulders for support.   
We broke apart, breathing heavily.   
“Bedroom. Now.” She groaned.

Kissing me with teasing little nips, she maneuvered us into the general direction of the bedroom door, while trying to get my shirt off.   
I struggled to get my left arm out of the sleeve, then wriggled my right one free and in a swift motion she pulled the fabric over my head to throw it on the floor.   
We entered the bedroom and the door closed behind her, leaving us almost completely in the dark.   
She reached behind me to find the clasp of my bra. “Computer: lights, 50%.” 

The lights cast a soft glow on us as she gently slid the straps of my shoulders, revealing my breasts to her for the first time.   
She simply stared amazedly at me for a moment and then time slowed down as she tentatively reached out and ever so slowly trailed a path from my throat to my left nipple with her index finger.   
I moaned and she looked up to see the expression on my face. My eyelids closed a little in bliss and I gasped when she cupped my breast and flicked over my erect nipple with her thumb.

Unable to stand upright much longer, I lowered myself onto the bed, gazing up at her.   
I could clearly smell her arousal as she stood before me and I let out a shuddering breath in anticipation of what was to come.   
Softly, she pushed me down on the mattress and hovered over me.   
I reached for the hem of her turtleneck and pulled it up as far as I could. In a fluent motion she took it off and tossed it aside.   
“Black lace?” I raised one eyebrow, pleasantly surprised because I was expecting a standard issue Starfleet bra.   
“Only for you.” She purred and I grinned.   
“Take it off for me?” I breathed.   
“Only for you...” She repeated huskily.

Reaching behind her back, she opened the clasp and her breasts sagged ever so slightly without the full support of the bra. I sat up and gently removed the piece of fine undergarment, putting it aside carefully, then palmed her breasts, weighing them appreciatively. Her nipples were hard nubs against my hands.  
She pressed forward to intensify the touch and moaned deep in her throat.   
I leaned forward to press a kiss between her breasts and moved my lips to graze at a rosy nipple. Swirling my tongue around the nub, I gently sucked it in my mouth.   
Her hands tangled in my hair and she whimpered softly. “Oh Lanna...” 

Mmm, I loved the way she called me Lanna.  
I switched to the other breast and gave it the same loving treatment, before pulling my head up to kiss her.   
Slowly I lay down, pulling her on top of me and feeling the swell of her breasts against my own. I trailed my hands over her back and gently slid them inside her pants and panties to cup her buttocks, pressing her pelvis hard against mine. She hissed and threw her head back in pleasure, as I repeated the movement a few times, the effectiveness diminished a little by the layers of clothing still between us.

“Pants...” I groaned a little frustrated.  
She got the message, rising to sit on her knees and opening the catch of her pants. As she slid down the zipper, I put my hands on her hips and tugged the material down as far as it would go. She moved off me and hastily got out of the pants all together.   
I sat up and hooked one finger under her black lace panties, gazing up at her, asking for her permission to take them off as well.   
With an eager look, she helped me slide them down and I felt my heart flutter at the sight of the tuft of auburn curls revealed to me. 

I reached out and raked my finger trough the patch, then slid further trough slippery folds. She let out a little yelp of pleasure and instinctively moved forward.   
Slowly, I brought my finger to my mouth and tasted her off the tip, closing my eyes in delight.   
Whimpering slightly, she grabbed my hand and let my finger graze her soft mound again, then brought it to her own mouth and seductively licked it off. I felt a surge of heat going through me at the sight. 

She released my finger and pushed me back down on the mattress, leaning down and pressing a feathery kiss on my stomach. She unfastened my pants and I lifted my hips to help her slide them down. My panties followed directly after.  
With her index finger, she did some exploring of her own and tentatively suckled the accumulated juices off of it.  
She purred appreciatively and bent down to get another taste directly from the source.   
I opened up to her to give her better access and shuddered as I felt her warm breath on my centre. 

Leaning on my elbows, I saw her tongue dart out and felt her stroking me gently. A guttural groan escaped me as she flicked over my clit.   
She moved back up again, kissing me hard and eagerly sharing the taste of me.   
I pressed her body close to mine again and she rubbed her pelvis against me, creating a teasing amount of friction.   
Pushing her hips up a bit with one hand, I pried the other one between us and softly slid two fingers in her wetness, feeling the soft velvet walls tighten a little because of the intrusion. She groaned and closed her eyes in pleasure. 

I stretched her a little and tentatively added a third finger, filling her completely.   
With my free hand I gently pushed her to sit upright, making her ride me. She was panting heavily and the tip of her tongue was pressed against her upper lip.   
I drank in the sight of the slight bouncing of her breasts, the little tongue darting out and the little moans accompanied by cute little twitches of her eyebrows.  
There was only one thing missing. “Look at me baby... I want to see you enjoy yourself.” 

Slowly, she opened her eyes and I was mesmerized by the depth of emotions displayed. There was hunger and need, but also adoration and passion and I found myself nearly coming by the intensity of her gaze alone.  
A little uncoordinated, she moved a hand to where our bodies were joined. I thought she was going to show me how to give her more pleasure, but instead she slowed her rhythm a bit and slightly lifted herself up to gain access to my now dripping wet core. She slid two fingers in and out at the same rhythm as her body moved on mine. 

I whimpered softly.  
“Show me... how to... pleasure... you...” She panted, slightly changing the position of her fingers, unknowingly stroking one of my G-spots. Instead of one, I had two of those pleasure areas... A little bonus I inherited from the Klingon side of the family.   
I arched my back and cried out in ecstasy.   
An enraptured smile adorned her sweet face and she sped up the pace a little, moaning with each thrust now.

Her fingers again brushed the right place deep inside me and I felt a familiar twinge in my abdomen.   
Each thrust was now followed by deep guttural groans and moans as we neared orgasm.   
Another well placed stroke brought me over the edge and I growled loudly, trashing heavily on the bed.   
I was vaguely aware of her body clenching around my fingers and then she collapsed on top of me, moaning and whispering my name.

My breathing gradually slowed down.   
I wriggled my fingers inside her a little and she mewled quietly, burying her face in my neck.   
Mumbling sweet nothings in her ear, I continued to stimulate her lightly until her whole body was quivering and she was making all kinds of incoherent sounds.   
As she neared climax again, she let out a few short gasps and pressed herself down hard on my fingers.   
“Come for me baby...” I whispered softly in her ear.   
With a long, stretched out wail, she surrendered to the intense feelings of pleasure rippling through her body. 

She lay trembling in my arms, breathing heavily.   
“I... I never... knew...” She panted.  
“Never knew what?” I inquired softly.  
“That it... could be so... good...” Her breath played against my neck.   
I was unable to stop a big grin from spreading over my face.   
She supported her head on her elbow. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” She whispered with a flirtatious grin.   
“I’ll tell you again...” I growled, rolling her over so that I was on top. 

She shrieked. “I don’t think I would survive another round just yet!” Then her eyebrows rose as if she’d just remembered something. “Unless you need to...”   
“I’m fine... For now...” I stated teasingly.   
She pulled me down for a soft, lingering kiss. As we broke apart I slowly opened my eyes to find her staring intently at me.   
“I love you...” She whispered.   
My breath caught in my throat. 

I rolled off her and sat up in astonishment. Did she just say what I think she said?  
Turning towards me and leaning on her elbow, she smiled and cupped my cheek. “I never saw it before, because I wasn’t looking. But now I see it... And I feel it...” She placed her hand on her chest, in the general area of her heart. “Here...”   
I placed my hand on hers and closed my eyes. “I feel it too...”   
She sat up on her knees and with her free hand traced the ridges on my brow, then leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the tip of my nose. 

All of a sudden her mouth was on the pulse point at my throat where she softly nipped the skin with her teeth.   
“Kathryn!” I gasped because of the gesture and what it represented.  
Her mouth moved to my ear and she whispered softly. “I don’t know much about Klingon rituals, but I do believe I just marked you as mine...”   
I responded by nipping her skin in the same way.

She smiled lovingly at me and exhaled slowly, then abruptly yawned.   
Smilingly, I kissed her eyelids and pulled her down with me. “Let’s take a little nap...”  
“Mmm... Might be a good idea...” She scooted closer to me and I tenderly embraced her, shifting a little until we were both comfortable.  
“Sweet dreams Lanna...” She murmured sleepily.   
“You too baby...” I replied, vaguely wondering how dreams could possibly be as sweet as reality.


End file.
